Phantom Mangle
Phantom Mangle is one of the bosses Springtrap needs to beat before entering the Office in the first act of FNaFb3. She's located at the backroom area of Atari Land, intended as the second of the Phantoms you should fight and with a recommended level of 20. Her fight theme is a mix of I'll Face Myself from Persona 4 and the Never More -Reincarnation: Persona 4 version of the same tune. How to fight Like all phantoms, Phantom Mangle cannot be fought straight away. First, a small quest must be completed. Her quest is similar to the one in FNaFb2. You must fetch her an esoteric sex toy, but it isn't sold or dropped by enemies. To get it, you must first talk to Phantom Mangle to start the quest. Once that's done, you need to go to ROOM 7 and interact with the leftmost arcade game: Mangle's Esoteric Quest. It will ask you if you want to play, and if you say yes it will ask you if you don't want to do something else. Answering no to the first or second question will cause Springtrap to break it apart, obtaining the sex toy. Once that is done, talk again with Phantom Mangle to complete her quest and open a portal to Atari Land. Take that portal or any other you have opened and go to Mangle, who will now have color and will be interactable. The battle will start once you interact with her. The battle Phantom Mangle's stats and moves She gives 12800 EXP and drops 300 tokens. You will also receive the second Secret Report. She has the following attacks: *Scream: Priority 5. *Spread Bomb: Priority 4. Does around 1000 points of damage ignoring your DEF. *Poison Lens: Priority 3 *Smoke Lens: Priority 3 *Dual Attack: Priority 4 *Electroshock: Priority 4. Hits 4 times, each doing between 80 and 120 points of damage. *Paravolt: Priority 4. Hits twice, each with a 8% chance to cause paralysis. *Electrotherapy: Priority 3: Does around 200 damage, ignoring your DEF. Some of her moves are rather dangerous lackluster, namely all the ones Mangle used in FNaFb2 with the exception of Paravolt, which poses some level of danger due to its chance to stop you from fighting for several turns. Spread Bomb and Dual Attack are the most likely to cause you trouble, and with her maximum AGI it can be hard to survive her attacks since she'll always move first. She also has two regular Phantom Hat βs as backup. Items To make matters worse, she disables all your skills at the start. Instead, some of them will be replaced with a very small amount of items with special effects that replicate them. Each item will only be given to you if you unlocked their equivalent skill, and you will receive 4 of each. *Stunning Power: Replaces Stunning Swing. Causes Paralysis to the target. *Sleeping Power: Replaces Somnous Strike. Puts the target to sleep. *Healing Power: Replaces Phantom Healing. Recovers 50% of Springtrap's maximum Life. *Repeat Power: Replaces Connection. Hits 4 times. Can't do critical damage. *Agility Power: Replaces Quick Step. Increases AGI for 5 turns. *Fortifying Power: Replaces Fortification. Increases DEF for 5 turns. None of these items ever miss, but they cannot be spammed. The best course of action would be to first put Mangle to sleep and take out the Phantom Hat βs, saving the Stunning and Repeat Power for Phantom Mangle. Special move After defeating Phantom Mangle, you will learn a new skill: Phantom Volt, which costs 50 Tech and does 500 points of damage without any variation whatsoever. If you beat her at level 20 or lower, the move will instead deal 1000 points, but you must be level 20 or lower after defeating her. If you level up to level 21 when winning the fight, it will instead give you the weaker version of Phantom Volt. Category:Bosses Category:FNAFb3 Category:FNaFb3